Love At First Sight
by leifisthegoat
Summary: Kalos High, the place where anyone who wants to become a trainer, performer, or anything they want, this is the place to start. 17 year-old Serena Yvonne has plenty of friends, a loving boyfriend Calem Xavier, and a dream to become Kalos Queen. But what happens when she meets 17 year-old Ash Ketchum, a person who aims to become a Pokemon Master?


My first day

Ash's POV

"Good-bye mom."

"Bye Ash. Did you remember to put on clean underwear?"

"Moooom."

Soon, I reach my destination. Kalos High. Since I was new, I didn't have anyone to turn to for help.

Soon the bell rings as I enter the school.

"Dammit, I'm late."

"Hello. Are you new here?"

A man with shaggy black hair and a welcoming smile asks me.

"Yes. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Ahhh, yes. You're going to love it here. Here, come into my office."

I go in. It's pretty big, nice desk, neatly stacked papers.

"Here's your schedule. You're in Pokemon Breeding Moves. Professor Juniper is a nice teacher and she'll will help you.

"Thanks." I exit his office and I look over my schedule.

Pokemon Breeding and Moves.

Math

History

Lunch

Pokemon Attacks

Science

Training

Gym

I look up and I realize that I'm at my room.

"Hello, young man."

"Hello. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Oh that's nice. Well sit anywhere you want."

I look over and I see a familiar face.

"Gary?"

"Ashy-boy?"

I ran over and slugged him in the arm. He just laughed.

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Good"

"Ahh, I see you both know each other. Well, Ash, I suppose you will fit right in."

"So about Breeding, did you know that some Pokemon you wouldn't know can breed."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, teach.

"Oh really, Q, well go right ahead."

"Well," the kid continues, Some Pokemon, almost all of your basic starters, are in the same Egg Group, Field. The only ones that aren't are the Alolan starters."

"Who is he," I ask Gary.

"The class nerd, Q. He's so smart, he has a huge ego when he runs it in our faces."

"Thank you man. I appreciate it. But I can't help it if I'm so...so...smarter than you."

"Alright you know what?" Gary asks while getting out of his seat.

"Well, I know more than you." Q says while walking towards Gary.

"Alright, break it up." The teacher says.

"So class, I am going to pass out a little quiz, and it's not for a grade."

"Even though Gary will still fail."

"You know what?"

"Still more than you."

"Alright, stop it. It's not for a grade and I will just be looking for how well you know your Egg Groups.

3 minutes later, Q is the first one to turn in his test.

"Alright, you may do whatever you want."

I'm the next person and I turn my test in, then play on my phone.

At Lunch, I look for Gary.

"Hey, Gary. How are you doing?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Cool."

"Meet the gang. We have Drew, Cilan, Serena, Calem, May, Dawn, Misty, Paul, Iris, and Clemont.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey Gary, we still on for battling?"

"Yeah. Get prepared to lose."

During 7th period Training, we are battling.

"I think we should have a free for all." Said Ash

"You just read my mind." Gary exclaimed.

We see a field and take out our Pokemon.

No one's POV

"Greninja."

"Braixen."

"Luxray."

"Absol."

"Chesnaught."

"Empolion."

"Blaziken."

"Starmie."

"Dragonite."

"Pansage."

"Sceptile."

"Blastoise."

'Wait, can I join?" Q asks.

"No, you don't even have Pokemon, dweeb."

"Shut up Gary. Primarina, come on out."

"Prim."

Soon, the battle took off. Primarina kept Moonblasting, everyone so it was a target. Serena helped protect Greninja, and soon the two were in sync. Pansage was easily wiped out from Primarina's Ice Beam."

Soon Ash noticed that Calem was only targeting him, but Braixen destroyed him with Fire Blast."

Starmie used Rain Dance, which turned the tide in the battle.

(See what I did there. Tide, water, ocean.)

Soon, towards the end, Dragonite kept unleashing Draco Meteors sky, but was easily brought down, bye Greninja's and Primarina's Ice Beam. Soon, it was just Ash, Clemont, May, Q, and Serena. Ash and Serena continued to work in sync and soon it was them and Q.

"Energy Ball."

"Dodge and use Ice Beam."

Q misses and quickly, Primarina is brought down.

With Serena and Ash left in the battle with a smile on their face, they don't want to end the battle, their Pokemon can tell, so they make their moves miss on purpose. Soon everyone gets bored with them and leaves.

They look around and see no one there.

Serena's POV

"Serena, wait up."

I look back to see Ash running to catch up with me.

"Hey, good battle today."

"Thanks, you too."

"So, what're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh, ok, cool."

"So, this is my stop." I say as I walk to my front door.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I walk into my house, a voice scares me.

"He seems nice."

"Aahhh Mom!!"

"What, I'm just saying that he'd make a great boyfriend."

"Wha- Moooom."

"Okay sweetie. Well tonight, we're having spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay Mom."

I hurry upstairs to my room and close it. I text May.

Hello. Sup just got home

She replies

Hey just watching a movie with Drew

Koo' ttyl

Ash's POV

"Hey Mom. Mom, mom?"

In the kitchen, on the fridge, there's a note.

Ash,

I went to get groceries. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge

I make myself two sandwiches and text Gary.

Get your ass over here so I can whip it in Basketball.

-K

Well that sucked. I'm sorry if it did. Don't worry, it will get better. Ciao


End file.
